


Aftermath

by Smokengote



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Biting, Blood, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Heat inducing drug, Horse crop, Hospitals, Hurt Jared, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, J2 body guard, Jared in heat, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Whipping, Omega Jared, Physical Abuse, Public Fighting, Public Humiliation, Tattoos, Trauma, Violence, mentions Matt Damon, microchipping, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jensen and Jared are actors filming Supernatural. They share a house. They are both Alpha's and have the world by the tail.  Until Jared is attacked and turned into an omega. This story is not about the turning but how Jensen and Jared cope with the aftermath, and the choices they make after the attack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First... Trigger Warnings. Mention of being forced, raped, attacked. Dark world where omegas only have it as good as their alpha let them have it. Marking, collars, and scenting will be part of the story at some point. Claiming and biting too. Slow to update because I'm now working on two stories. 
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd so all the errors are my own and I'm not good at grammar. So apologies to all.

When Jared wasn’t home at his usual time from jogging, Jensen wasn’t worried. When Jared was an hour late, Jensen grabbed his jacket and went looking for him. Jensen was running on instinct.  Even though Jared was an alpha and they lived in polite society he was still pack.  Jensen’s alpha was in tuned with Jared’s.

What he didn’t expect to see was Jared on the ground naked curled around himself and black and blue all over. Dropping to his knees, he turned Jared over onto his back, and that’s when his scent hit him. Jared had been, Jensen couldn’t  think it or say it aloud.

“Oh my god Jared,” Jensen said as pulled out his phone, he dialed emergency.

“Whats your emergency?”

“My friend, he’s hurt. He needs an ambulance.”

“How’s he hurt?” Jensen couldn’t say it.

“He’s hurt. Send a fucking ambulance to Memorial Park the walking trail.”

“Calm down, sir.”

“How is he hurt.”

“He’s unconscious, he’s beaten up please hurry,” Jensen shouted into the phone.

Once the ambulance showed up everything was like a world wind of activity.  Jensen couldn’t go into the ambulance with Jared, so he had to run home to get his car and go to the emergency room.  After what felt like an eternity a nurse called Jensen up to the desk.

“Mr. Ackles?”

“Is he ok?”

“The doctor is going to come out and talk with you in a few minutes. However, in the meantime, if you can fill out as much as his information on these forms, it would be helpful for us.” The nurse said as she handed Jensen a clipboard full of forms.

“Mr. Ackles?” The same nurse called out to the lobby a little while later.

Jensen stood up and walked up to the nurse and handed her the clipboard.

“I filled out what I could.”

“Thank you, now follow me the doctor is ready to talk with you.”

“Mr. Ackles, please have a seat.” The doctor said when Jensen entered the room. Jensen sat down in the chair across from the doctor.

“How is he?”

“His injuries are not life-threatening. He will continue with the process of being turned. The worst of it will be today, but the change continues until his first heat. Look, Mr. Ackles, I know this is difficult for you and the omega.”

“ _Jared.”_ Jensen interrupted.

“Ok, yes, Jared. Unfortunately, I’ve seen this happen too many times. I’m not a lawyer, but I suggest you talk to your studio and have them send their best lawyer here. What I do know is that the attackers can stake a claim on Jared in twenty-four hours. Yes, I’ve seen your show, my beta is a big fan.”

“When can I see him.” Jensen anxiously asked.

“Now he’s on pain medication, so he’ll be loopy for awhile.”

Following the doctor into Jared’s room, Jensen immediately noticed the handcuff around Jared’s right wrist and the bed railing.

“Why is he cuffed?”

“He’s not claimed. Call your studio. He needs an alpha.”

The doctor checked Jared’s vitals and left him and Jensen alone.

Jared was in and out of consciousness.

“Jen, I’m _sorry,”_ Jared slurred when he saw Jensen.

“No, no Jared this isn’t your fault,” Jensen said as he pushed Jared’s bangs off his forehead.

“Jen, Jen, they…”

“I know, don’t worry, we’ll figure it out,” Jensen said stealing a line from Dean Winchester.

Jared fell back asleep, only occasionally moaning in his sleep. Jensen called Eric Kripke and explained what happened. A few hours later Mr. Kripke along with studio heads and lawyers were in Jared’s room.  Jared would wake up, but everyone but Jensen would ignore him.

“Jensen if we could have a word with you,” Eric called over to him.

“Buddy, I’ll be right back,” He gave a quick smile to Jared.

Walking out of the room and down the hall to an empty waiting room Jensen, Eric and a couple of lawyers went inside and shut the door behind them.

“Jensen this John Williamson and Matt Peterson. They’re lawyers for the WB Network.  We have come up with a mutual decision on how to hand this unfortunate event.” Eric said as he looked at the lawyers.

“Ok,” Jensen said.

Kripke cleared his throat.

“Ok, we need you to claim Jared right away.  Then these gentlemen will run the appropriate paperwork down to the courthouse right away.”

“What?!”

“Look, Jensen, I thought with you and Jared being so close you would want to be the one to claim him.  I already talked his father who is on board with this idea.”

“What about Jared?”

“He’s an omega. If you don’t claim him by 8:09 am tomorrow morning then the alphas that did this can claim him. Who do you think he’d rather have as his alpha?  However, if you don’t want him, I already talked with Jim Beaver, who is more than happy to claim him.”

“I can’t believe this,” Jensen said as he backed away from the other alphas.

“Mr. Ackles, this was not a random attack. We’ve seen this before, they learned Jared’s routine and waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack him.” Lawyer Peterson said.

“Think about it Jensen. The show will go on except Jared will be wearing some assholes collar and not yours. Do you think these alphas will be good to our boy? He’d be happiest with you. Jim will treat him right. Think about it, just not for long.”

Jensen turned and walked out of the room.  He went downstairs to the cafeteria and grabbed a cup of coffee.  His head was swimming from the day's events. Looking at his watch, he counted backward several hours to when Jared was still Jared.

“Alpha Ackles,” a young girl said. Jensen looked up at her.

“Yes,”

She took off her backpack and grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

“Can I have your autograph?”

Jensen rubbed his hand down his face.

“Yea,” He said grabbing the paper and pen offered to him.

“What’s your name?”

“Cindy.”

“Okay, Cindy here you go.”

“Thank you, um, is alpha Jared going to be ok?”

“How did…” Cindy looked towards the tv in the corner of the cafeteria, and Jensen followed where she was looking. Pictures of Jared were flashing across the screen. The scrolling headline read that Jared had been attacked. Cindy undid a small horse pin that was on her blouse.

“Please give this to Jared for good luck. Sam is my favorite.” Cindy said shyly.

“Mine too,” Jensen said as he took the pin. He quickly stood up and went back to Jared’s room.

Everyone was standing outside of Jared’s room.

“Jensen!” Eric called out.

“Why is everyone out here?” Jensen demanded.

“His scent changed. Only his alpha can go into the room now. So, tell me Ackles are you prepared to be his alpha?” Kripke asked.

“Move out of my way,” Jensen said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Kripke smiled at the small crowd of tv execs and lawyers.

“Gentleman the second half of season four will be extremely profitable. Every fangirl's dream come true. I already have the writers changing the story line.” 

 

TBC

  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared discusses what happened to him. Jensen claims him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Alerts***** Non con. Discussion of rape, multi-offenders. Violence. Blood. Also force claiming
> 
> All the mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thank you for all the great comments. :)

Jensen quickly shut the door and leaned against it with his eyes closed. Then he scented Jared. God, he smelt exquisite. Jensen was instantly hard. He felt, and then heard the low growl that apparently came from him.

“That good, Alpha?” Jared’s voice cracked as he asked.

“Jared,” Jensen said as he pushed himself off the door and cautiously walked towards the omega.

“Has anyone talked to you?” Jensen asked.

“Talk to the pariah in the room?”

Jensen sat on the side of the bed next to Jared.

“Man, I’m sorry Jared.”

Jared’s voice was raspy and strained. He still looked beat to shit.

“Jen…I fucking fought so hard. There were four of ‘em.” Taking a deep breath he continued:

“I broke the hand of one them. Felt it snap. It pissed the alphas off. All of a sudden, they’re hitting me, ripping my clothes off. So many hands, Jen.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand. 

Jared had tears in his eyes when he looked at Jensen.

“God, they took turns between holding me down and raping me. I must have become complacent because the one alpha thought he’d…put his…”Jared sobbed.

“It’s ok. You’re ok.” Jensen said as he started stroking the hair out of Jared’s eyes. As calm as Jensen appeared on the outside, his alpha was clawing to come out and kill every one of those bastards.

Jared looked broken beyond repair, and all Jensen could do was stroke his hair.

“No, I’m not. Jensen.” Jared grabbed the alpha’s hands.

“How did you get them to stop? Alpha’s don’t leave their turned omegas behind.”

Jared sniffled. Blowing out a breath he continued:

“I could feel myself giving up, and then one of the alphas pulled me by my hair and another alpha tried to get…his dick into my mouth. I don’t know-I freaked out. I managed to shake the alpha holding my hair off, and I bit down as hard as I could on the other alpha.” Jared started crying.

Jensen shifted and pulled Jared into a bearhug.

“I’m sorry” Jensen repeated over and over again.

 _“I can still taste his blood.”_ Jared hiccupped pushing Jensen away.

“The alpha I bit was bleeding badly, and it incited the others to begin beating me. I don’t remember much after that. I remember waking up here at the hospital.”

“I found you on the walking trail. I called for an ambulance.”

After a long pause, Jensen cleared his throat.

“Jared we need to talk about the future.”

Jared gave Jensen a puppy dog look.

“What’s going to happen me?” Jared asked.

“Jared, those alphas can claim you tomorrow if you don’t get claimed tonight. Kripke has been in touch with you father, and it seems that everyone is in consensus that we should…” Jensen sighed.

“No.”

“Listen to me Jared. You don’t want to be claimed by those alphas that turned you.”

“No,” Jared said as he moved away from Jensen.

“Why? You’re my best friend…”

“No, omegas, don’t have best friends. Don’t want you to see me.”

“Jared, c’mon you’re not thinking. These alphas targeted you. Like what happen to Matt Damon. Every day I will have to see you wearing their collar kneeling next to them. They are going to parade you around and make every dollar they can from you.”

Jared turned away from Jensen and faced the wall. Jensen began to rub Jared’s back. It wasn’t long before Jared fell asleep. Jensen crawled into bed with Jared. He began scenting Jared’s neck, then peppering his neck with light kisses.

Jared moaned in his sleep.

“Wake up, baby,” Jensen whispered into Jared’s ear.

“Mmm…tired.”

A knock at the door broke the spell and Jensen jumped up and out of Jared’s bed.

Eric Kripke opened the door sticking his head inside.

“What the fuck Jensen, why isn’t that _omega_ claimed?”

Jensen pushed Kripke back through the door.

“Eric, Jared has been through a lot. I’m not just going to go in there and bite him.”

“Either you gonna do it or Beaver is going to. This studio is not going to be at the mercy of some yahoo. Jim is here and waiting so are you going to alpha up or should I send him inside?”

Jensen grabbed Eric by his collar and slammed him up against the nearest wall.

“Watch it Ackles.” Eric pushed Jensen off him.

“Now get in there and make that bitch yours or get out of the way.”

Jensen turned and went back into the room. This time he locked the door behind him.

He closed his eyes and let the sweet scent of an unmated, ripe omega wash over him. He slowly let his alpha out. He felt his teeth elongate. He stalked towards Jared’s bed climbing in and spooning with the omega.

Jared moaned, opening his eyes, he inhaled the alpha pheromones swirling around him.

“Alpha, no.”

“Shhh, quiet.”

Jared tried to move away, but Jensen had him in an iron grip.

“Please, Jensen…”

“No, Jared this is for both of us. Not letting you go.” Jensen said right before he bent down and bit Jared in the jugular.

Jared tried to get away and then froze while Jensen continued to bite him. Jared's blood flooded Jensen’s mouth, and he thought it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted. When he was sure enough of his saliva mixed with Jared’s blood, he let go of his neck, lapping the wound with his tongue.

So many emotions were running through Jensen.  He could feel their bond beginning and with it brought Jared’s terror from the earlier assault. Jensen wanted to rip the throats out of the alphas that hurt his mate. He had dark thoughts of his own swirling around in his head. He wanted to see Jared wear his collar, kneel at his feet. He wanted to stake Jared out to his bed and fuck him until his mate passed out. He wanted to own Jared in every way possible. He stared down at Jared, who was looking up at him wide-eyed. Jensen was projecting to Jared exactly what he wanted from his mate. In Jensen's life, there has never been a time that he felt more powerful than he did right now. Everything he ever wanted was laying next to him.

 TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared gets to leave the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments.  
> All the errors are my own. Sorry my grammar sucks.

Jared:

 

As Jared started to wake up and join the living, he immediately became aware of a few things. First, without seeing he knew exactly how many feet away his alpha was from him, and that’s a fucking weird thing to know. He was also ultra-aware of the collar around his throat. On the bright side, the handcuffs were gone, which was a good thing because his bladder was about to burst. Before he could sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed Jensen was there to help him.

“I can take a piss by myself,” Jared muttered.

“IV genius.” Jensen pointed to the IV bag hanging from the hook above his bed.

“I didn’t realize,” Jared said as he looked down at his arm with the needle and tubes sticking in his vein.

“Why?”

“Vitamins, pain-relief,” Jensen answered while pulling the IV bag down from the hook. C’mon I’ll hold the bag while you’re in the john.”

Staring in the mirror after Jared washed his hands he hardly recognized himself. His face was a rainbow of colors and the black leather collar around his neck was a stark contrast. He reached around to the back of his neck and undid his collar and pulled it off. There in its red puffy glory was the claiming bite that Jensen had given him. With shaky hands, he re-secured his collar.  On the sink was a new toothbrush and toothpaste. Giving small thanks he spent the next few minutes, brushing his teeth.

Once he was ready to go back out into his room, he took several deep breaths to steady his nerves.  Upon opening the door, he saw Jensen leaning against the wall holding up his IV bag.

“Feeling better?” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared by the elbow leading him back to the bed. Only two of the alphas that were in the room when Jared woke up were still there. They were sitting at a table waiting for Jensen to finish helping Jared so they could continue signing paperwork.  Jensen helped Jared get settled into the bed. He brought the over-bed-table that had a breakfast tray sitting on it and positioned it so Jared could eat.

“Eat!” Jensen ordered Jared.

‘Great’ Jared thought to himself. He wasn’t hungry, but Jensen didn’t ask him to eat it was an order, and he was itching to obey his alpha. Picking up a piece of toast he took a survey of what the hospital gave him to eat. Toast, plain oatmeal and Jello. He took his spoon and dipped in into the oatmeal.  It was runny. He took a glance at Jensen who was busy signing away his life. He licked the spoon clean and decided to eat the Jello. The Jello tasted like heaven to him. He was pretty sure he didn’t even like Jello, but today it was wonderful.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

“I was getting ready to wake you, sleepy head.” Jensen was smiling at Jared.

“I don’t remember falling asleep.” Looking around Jared saw they were alone.

“So…um is everything signed? Everything belongs to you now?” Jared looked at Jensen from beneath his bangs.

Jensen chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Jared asked indignantly.

“No, you’ll only be more pissed at me.”

“Doubt that. Just tell me.”

“Ok, fine, you’re cute when you're being…omegish”

“Fuck you.”

“See. I knew you’d be more pissed at me.”

Saved by the hospital room door opening both men watched as Jared’s doctor entered the room.

“Alpha Ackles, I’m releasing your omega today from the hospital. A nurse will come in with an outline of symptoms that you can expect over the next two weeks until his heat starts. I also will include a list therapists you may want to contact if he’s not adjusting well.  The tests we ran earlier show that he is right on schedule with the changes to his body.”

“Are you sure? He’s still pretty sore…”

“Don’t worry I have several prescriptions for pain and after he goes through three heats he can go on suppressants. Good luck Mr. Ackles. Oh, one other thing can you and your mate sign this for my omega.”  The doctor pulled out a Supernatural calendar and handed it to Jensen.

Jensen grabbed the calendar and signed his name. He handed the calendar and pen to Jared. Jared looked like he was ready to balk, but quickly signed his name over the picture of Sam. Handing the calendar back to the doctor, Jared watched as the alpha left the room.

“Do I have clothes here?” Jared asked.

“A, yeah, the studio sent these over.” Jensen went to the chair and picked up a bag and pulled out gray sweat pants and sweat shirt. Jensen tossed them over to Jared.

A few minutes later a nurse came in and undid Jared’s IV bag.  When Jared went into the bathroom to change the nurse handed Jensen a manilla envelope.

“There are several pamphlets going over the possible symptoms that your omega may go through in the next few days. The doctor has written a couple of prescriptions for pain. I have included phone numbers to therapists and the emergency room. Do you have any questions?”

Jensen hmph to himself.

“Do I have questions? Do you have all day?

“It’s gonna be ok, Alpha.” The nurse said as she left the room.

Jared stepped out of the bathroom.  He already felt better not having the hospital gown on.

“Listen, Jared, the press, and fans are hanging outside the hospital. Jared?” Jensen stepped towards Jared as he stepped away from Jensen.

“It’s ok Cliff has an idea,” Jensen said reaching for Jared.

“Back off,” Jared said pulling away before Jensen could reach him.

“I don’t want to see anyone, not the fans, not the press.”

“Calm down I was trying to tell you Cliff has an idea. Just take a deep breath.” Then it hits Jensen, Jared’s fear scent. It’s unsettling for Jensen because Jared had been a strong alpha and embraced the fans and press.

“I won’t let anyth…”

“Don’t, just don’t. What’s his plan?”

“I would go out and give the press a simple statement about how you’re doing while you go out the side entrance with Cliff.” Jensen’s eye’s narrowed at Jared, and his nostrils flared.

“It’s not going to work.”

“What, why not?” Jared asked.

“Why?” Jensen growled stepping, into Jared’s space, crowding him against the wall.

“Why? Because I’m not leaving my omega alone with any unmated alpha.”

“Jensen, Cliff isn’t going to do anything to me. I can…”

“Can what Jared, protect yourself that worked so well for you with those other alphas.”

“Fuck you, Jensen.” Jared shoved Jensen as hard as he could, but Jensen didn’t budge.

Jensen stared at Jared until he lowered his eyes. Feeling satisfied Jensen stepped away from Jared and opened the hospital door. Cliff was leaning against the wall across from the door.

“Cliff, no statement we’re just going to go to the truck.”

“Jensen, it would be better if we could use you as a diversion to get Jared out.”

“Just get the truck. Get hospital security or whatever you need, but I’m not leaving my omega.” Jensen growled at Cliff.

Cliff held up his hand's palms forward to placate the other alpha.

 

 ********************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later Jared is back home but is now sitting on Jensen’s bed.

Jensen has lost his freaking mind.  First, there was the ride from the hospital to the house. Jensen held Jared close to him as he continually growled at poor Cliff for the duration of the ride. Then walking into their house, the scent hit both of them a the same time. Jared’s alpha scent. It was the second weirdest thing that happens to him today. Jensen flipped out. Taking all of Jared’s clothes out of his bedroom and then started washing the clothes. Jensen pulled all the bedding off Jared’s bed and tossed it downstairs. When he started to protest Jensen grabbed him and shoved him into his room. So, here he sits on Jensen’s bed. Next to him on the bed was the manilla envelope that the nurse had given Jensen. Jared picked it up and opened it he then dumped the contents on the bed.  

“So you’re an omega now”  pamphlet was sitting on the top of the stack daring Jared to grab it.

Jared picked it up flipping through it. 

Jared sighed.

So, apparently whoever wrote this assumed that the changed alpha lost brain cells along with his knot. It's written for a child, not a newly turned adult. The first few pages explained how an alpha was turned into an omega as if he didn’t personally live through that nightmare. It was the last few pages that Jared read and reread. He knew the laws that omegas are supposed to follow, but it never affected him. Now it does. He had a lot of conflict with the laws.  Yesterday he’d agreed with the laws but now he feels it’s just an elaborate way to keep omegas down on their knees.

In his new life, there would be no driving, no voting, no bank accounts, no drinking, no smoking, working is only allowed if Jensen says so.  No matter how much he works, he’ll never see a penny of it. It’s against the law to leave the house without a collar. Leaving the house alone is not recommended.

He lays down on the bed.  He’s still pissed at Jensen for claiming him-he’s also thankful that Jensen claimed him.  His thoughts drift to Matt Damon.  His attack happened a few years ago. It’s becoming commonplace now. Several alphas attacking a celebrity or politician, a wealthy businessman. They multi-claim the omega and keep them working.  They display them to the public. Matt Damon keeps acting, and he’s so good you wouldn’t know how awful his life is except everyone does.  Entertainment Weekly was allowed to film Matt at home with his alphas. It still turns Jared’s stomach to think about it. Jensen always said they were too small time for anyone to think of turning them. Guess Jensen was wrong.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Jared starts to face his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger*** Mention of corporal punishment. Shots, tattoos, fighting.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the awesome comments.
> 
> Not beta'd...so yeah mistakes are my own and I'm the worst at grammar.

Chapter 4

 

Jared awoke slowly and for a few minutes everything felt peaceful. He felt warm and protected and…and wet.  He went to sit up, but something was holding him down.  It was Jensen’s arm . The alpha was still asleep. Memories started coming back to Jared.  The attack, the hospital, coming home, even last night when Jensen woke him up to give him pain pills. Moving slowly, Jared undid Jensen’s arm and grimaced when he felt the wetness between his legs and on his boxers.

“Fuck,” he whispered as he climbed carefully out of bed.  He did not want to wake Jensen. He looked around for his sweatpants, but couldn’t find them. He made his way quietly out of Jensen’s room to his own.  He saw that Jensen had put baskets of clean clothes in his room, so he found jeans, T-shirt, boxers and socks. He couldn’t wait to get the offensive boxers off.  He was in equal parts embarrassed, and sickened by the amount of slick his body had produced. Which in itself was a conflict for him because the omega of his fantasies would always have been extremely wet.

“Oh God,” Jared moaned as he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet. He started to dry heave.

“Fuck! No…Please, God…I’m a fucking omega.” Jared ranted as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

Banging on the bathroom door startled Jared.

“Jared, are you ok? Man, open the door.” Jensen banged again.

“Fuck you, Jensen…you shouldn’t have claimed me. Fuck off.” Jared sobbed.

“Listen to me Jared, first open the door. Let me help you. We’ll talk.”

Jared wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I know what I am I know what you are...there is no talking or discussion there is only your word, your law. Leave me alone.” To make matters worst he felt the waterworks begin. Tears he couldn’t stop.

The next sound he heard is Jensen kicking the bathroom door open.

Jensen stared at Jared for a moment.  His omega was sitting naked on the floor crying, hair going every which way, looking utterly broken.

“Jared,” Jensen said as he grabbed a towel and kneeled down next to his friend.

He began wiping Jared’s face.

“C’mon a hot shower will help you feel better,” Jensen said while helping Jared up. He turned the water on, let it warm up and helped Jared get in.  He stripped himself and joined Jared. He started with Jared’s hair first.  Slowly, but gently scrubbing his scalp.  Jensen grabbed a washcloth and began to wash him. He took stock of every cut or bruise on Jared’s body. Jared just stood under the water not moving or even acknowledging what Jensen was doing to him.

“Ok, were done here. Let’s get you dried off.” Jensen said as he guided Jared out of the shower.  He grabbed two towels and began drying the younger man off.

“Talk to me, man, you’re kinda freaking me out.” Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes and didn’t like what he saw.

“This is bad this is the worst thing that has ever happen to us…”

Jared couldn’t believe what Jensen had just said. It snapped him out of his coma-like state.

“Us? This didn’t happen to _us._ It happened to me!” Jared pointed to himself.

“Why did you claim me?  Did you want to have a front row seat to my humiliation? Oh, yeah, to save Supernatural, because that’s what Kripke wanted.”

“Jesus Jay, I did it because I wanted you in my life any way I could have you. I wanted to protect you. You're, my friend.”

“We’re not friends…not any more alpha.” Jared turned around grabbing his shirt and tugging it over his head. He finished dressing and left a shocked Jensen in the bathroom.

“Great, “ Jensen said to himself as he picked up the wet towels up off the floor. He needed to get dressed and get Jared in a better head space because if this morning was any indication of how the day was going to be…god help them all.

 *************************************************************************************************************************************************

“We need to grab something to eat because we need to go to the Omega Center this morning.”

“I’m not going.” Jared casually replied.

“Yes, you are.”

“Why do we have to go there?”

“I have to register you, and the studio is paying to have you microchipped.”

“Tell ‘em no alpha. It’s your choice. I’m not letting them near me.”

“Yes, you are. Everyone is worried that those asshats will still try to kidnap you or something.”

“Not going,” Jared said as he went to walk away from Jensen.

Jensen losing his temper grabbed Jared by the arm and pin it against Jared’s back and shoved him into the wall. Jared struggled to break free, but Jensen just pushed his arm up further threatening to break it.

“I’m done being nice here. We’re going. You're going to be the best omega in the Center today.  Not only are you getting chipped today, but the Center is going to give you a shot to induce your heat. I’m going to bring you home and fucking mate and claim you properly.” Just then Jensen’s sensitive nose caught the scent of an aroused omega.

“Get off me.” Jared huffed.

“I think you like it rough I’ll keep that in mind,” Jensen said as he let go of Jared’s arm but instead grabbed him by the back of his neck. Squeezing the nerve there Jared went lax in Jensen’s hold.

“No more bullshit, I mean it.” Jensen roughly let go of him. Jared had to catch himself against the wall to keep from falling.

The ride to the Omega Center was quiet. The paparazzi must have figured Jared would be registered today because they were at the Center, along with the police trying to keep order. Jared felt Jensen tense up and his anger flare, which in turn made him want to scoot down and out of the line of fire.

“I mean it, I need you to behave, stick close, eyes down.” Jensen reminded Jared.

Jared wanted to say something back, but this new found fear of the press, and crowds, and Jensen just had him nod at his alpha.

Jensen wanted to kick himself that he didn’t call Cliff. He was supposed to park the car, but there was no way he was walking across the parking lot with Jared. So he just pulled up to the front of the Center and let the cops wave him through. He parked right there at the front door. He got out first, and the crowd went nuts shouting questions and congratulating him on his new omega. He went around to the passenger’s door and opened it. 

“C’mon Jared.” He said only so Jared could hear.

Jared slowly got out and kept his eyes down. There was a lot of commotion around him, so he stayed glued to Jensen. They walked through the double glass doors and right up to the receptionist.

“I’m Jensen Ackles I’m here to register Jared Padalecki.”

“Yes, I have your paperwork ready.  Please fill out these few forms and return them to me.” She handed Jensen a clipboard.

Jensen took the clipboard and walked over to the waiting area. Upon entering the waiting area, both men saw that sign that said: No omegas on the furniture

“Guess you’re kneeling.” Jensen quipped stilled pissed from earlier. He took a seat next to the entrance.

Looking around Jared saw two heavily pregnant omegas kneeling. A couple of days ago, he would have thought that’s where they belong. Today he felt bad for them.  He slowly kneeled down next to Jensen. He could feel the eyes of the alphas in the room on him. The omegas were glancing at him and Jensen too. Using his bangs to hide his eyes he watched everyone before him.

Too soon for Jared's liking, they were being called and escorted to a medical type room.

A beta nurse came in and began to explain the order of things:

“Mr. Ackles please have a seat.” Jensen sat Jared kneeled.

“First, all procedures will take place in this room. We are going to implant the chip in the back of the neck.” She walked around to Jared and demonstrated where the chip will go. 

“Then our tattoo artist will come in and tattoo a barcode a little further down. Finally, I will come back and inject your omega with a heat inducing drug. Do you have any questions?”

“So, how much pain will this cause?”

The nurse laughed.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Ackles, omegas have a high tolerance for pain. It’s just a mild discomfort.”

“How would you know if omegas have a high tolerance for pain? Have you gone through any of this? Of course not, useless beta…”

“Jared enough!” Jensen said using his alpha voice.

The nurse walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a horse crop.

“Here alpha, he needs some sense beat into him.” She turned on her heels and walked out.

“What were you thinking?” Jensen said to Jared as he looked at the camera in the room. Turning to face Jared he continued:

“You know they expect me to use this on you. I have half a mind to do it. I promise you another outburst like that, and I will tan your hide with this crop.”

Like promised Jared was forced to remove his shirt, and he was microchipped and tattooed. 

‘Mild discomfort my ass,’ Jared thought.

When the nurse came in with the shot to induce his heat he couldn’t stand for it while grabbing the shot from her, he gave her an elbow to the face.  A total Sam Winchester move. A lot of good it did him. He ended up having two orderlies hold him down while a huge over cologne smelling alpha gave him the shot. He was then forced to drop his pants so Jensen could give him ten cracks with the crop. He may have the left the Center in tears, but he felt vindicated when he saw the beta nurse holding an ice bag to her face. 

‘Mild discomfort my ass.’ Jared thought again as they were leaving.

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen talks with JDM. Jared goes into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for the awesome comments. 
> 
> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 5

Jensen:

 

If the ride to the Omega Center was quiet, then the ride home was downright sad. Jensen couldn’t believe he had to punish Jared and with a riding crop of all things.  He couldn’t believe Jared had hit that nurse.  Even as an alpha Jared was always so… _gentle_.

Jensen turned the car into the driveway and put it in park. Jared had the door open before Jensen turned the car off.

“Jared. Wait!”

Jared stopped he turned back towards Jensen.

“Don’t worry alpha I’ll be waiting upstairs for my week of rape to begin.”

“Jared, stop, today was not my idea. See, in your contract and my contract with the studio, there is a little clause about being turned and their involvement in our lives. The lawyers showed me the contract at the hospital. You initialed and signed it.  I have a copy if you want to see it. They insisted on the microchip, and the tattoo, the heat inducing drug.”

“You’re my alpha you could’ve done something. The heat inducing drug makes this whole thing easier on you. Well, I’m of sound mind right now, and I don’t want your knot.”

Blowing the bangs out of his eyes Jared continued.

“I.Do.Not.Give.Consent.” On that note, Jared was out of the car and in the house, leaving Jensen to sit in the driveway.

Finally dragging himself into the house Jensen flopped down on the couch. Jensen reached into his jeans and pulled out his cell phone. He had several missed calls and voice messages.

He listened to his voice messages. Mostly from Kripke.  He was pissed about the incident that happened at the Omega Center.

  _‘If the nurse wanted compensation, it was coming out of your pay,’ etcetera, etcetera._ Kripke rambled on.

Jensen listened to a call from his mother who was pissed he hadn’t called home to tell them about Jared or the claiming.

He perked up when he heard the last voice message.

“Buddy, give me a call.”

It was from Jeffery Dean Morgan.

He listened to Jeff’s phone ring, praying he’d pick up.

“Jesus, Jensen how the hell are you two doing over there?”

Even though he was an alpha, Jensen felt his eyes well up.

“Not good.”

“Hang on boy I need to get a bottle of wine for this.”

Jensen waited.

“Ok sorry. Start from the beginning.”

“I fucked up,” Jensen said. He then proceeded to tell Jeff everything that had happened since he found Jared on the ground. Jeff didn’t interrupt or ask questions he let Jensen tell his recap of the last few days events.

“My turn. You’re an asshole.” Jeff’s anger came loud and clear over the phone to Jensen.

“I know.”

“Don’t interrupt me. You did fuck up. I’m having a hard time believing what you just told me.” _“God, there will not be enough wine for this conversation,”_ Jeff said more to himself then Jensen.

“First of all, can you at all relate to the trauma Jared has gone through in the last three-four days?”

“Yes. I’ve been here…”

“Shut up Jensen you don’t get it. Let me ask you this: How many phone calls has Jared received since the attack.”

Jensen got up and went to where he had put Jared’s phone to recharge when they first arrived home. Typing in Jared’s password, he saw he had three miss calls from his family, and that was on the day of the attack.

“Three calls, from his family.”

“Huh, what does that tell you?”

“Um, Jesus Jeff, what do you want me to say?”

“I’m pointing out that Jared has you and only you. You’re either in his corner or your not. So far you haven’t been.”

“I’m doing everything I can, and he’s fighting me, and the studio…”

“Fuck the studio and Kripke. You should’ve told them to go to hell the minute they started that bullshit about chipping Jared.” Jeff shot back.

“It’s in our contracts.”

“My contract states that I can only have three glasses of wine a week and tonight I’ll be lucky to stop at two bottles.  You should have fought it, they might or might not have gotten a court order, but it would have bought you time. Time Jared needed to wrap his head around things. Instead of being the bad guy you would have been his hero.”

“Jeff, he hates me. I see it in his eyes.”

“There is still hope to turn this clusterfuck around. I’ve told you and Jared before that I’ve never witnessed two alphas who get along so well. Man, you guys are close. That will work in your favor. Now, starting with this induced heat…you will not fuck or knot him. Go out buy him some toys, stay with him and rub your scent on him. Take care of him without it ending in a threat. Jared will be begging you to fuck him. I don’t care if you have to jerk off every ten minutes you keep your dick away from him. Got it?”

“Yeah, I hear ya.”

“No, if you value your friendship at all with Jared you will honor his request. I mean it. Jared was right; you wanted this induced heat drug so you could mate him guilt free. Life isn’t that easy.”

“No, again the studio wanted his heat out of the way so we could continue filming.”

“Bullshit,” Jeff said.

“Everyone will know he is claimed but not mated. It will drive me crazy.”

“Oh, man up! He’s yours lock, stock, and barrel. It’s no one's business but yours and Jared when you mate.” Jeff continued.

“Now, start preparing for the next few days. Get some toys, water, food up to Jared’s room.  After that, you court your omega. I don’t care if it takes six days or six months, let Jared have control over when you mate. Give him that.”

“Ok, I got it. Thank you.”

“No problem. Oh, call me when his heat is over. I’d like to come by and talk to you guys.”

“Sure, what’s going on?” Jensen asked.

“Kripke sent me an outline of the new direction he wanted to go.”

“God, it would be great if you came back to the show,” Jensen said.

“Talk to you soon,” Jeffery said as he hung up.

 

He never felt more like a pervert than he did at the Omega store. Some cute beta, who watched the show and knew everything about the attack helping him buy sex toys.  He was mortified. He had asked Jared if he wanted anything before he left the house and to his surprise, he wanted Chinese food. So after the sex store, he went to the grocery store and then picked up dinner.

The two men sat in silence as they ate their dinner. Jensen could see how flushed Jared was and knew his heat was starting. Jensen cleaned up the dishes and went to Jared’s room.  He pushed the bedroom door open. Jared’s heat scent hit him and immediately he was hard.

“Jared, can I stay with you?”

“Please alpha,” Jared begged.

Jensen already in his PJs walked over to Jared’s bed, he reached out and felt Jared’s head.  He was burning up.

“How about a cool bath.”

“Ok,”

Jensen spent the next four days between keeping Jared cool, hydrated, and satisfied without penetrating his mate. His dick was raw from the number of times he masturbated.

“Get out.” Jared snarled waking Jensen up on the fourth day.

Jensen quickly sat up and looked at his mate.

“I didn’t mate you.”

“Give the alpha an award, can you please just get out.” Jared huffed.

“Yeah, ok,” Jensen quickly grabbed his robe and left Jared’s room.  Letting himself out he leaned against the bedroom door. He felt despair at this point not knowing how to fix things between him and Jared.

 

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared read the new scripts and JDM takes them out to a special dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments. I appreciate the feedback. Just wanted to say updates will be a bit slower now that I'm back to work. 
> 
> As always all my mistakes are my own. Not beta'd.

Chapter 6

 

Jensen felt alive again after his shower. He spent the morning washing dishes and doing laundry.  The weather was mild, so he opened the windows to let the house air out.  The only room untouched was Jared’s.  Around noon, he decided to make breakfast since the only food they had were eggs and bacon.  Jensen didn’t hear Jared come into the kitchen over the splatter of bacon sounds and the little tv he turned on for company. He turned around to come face to face with his mate.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jensen asked.

“Um, better. Listen, Jen, …even though I’m still pissed as hell at you for letting them induce my heat, thanks for not forcing a mating.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jensen said as he reached out to pull Jared into a hug, but his omega took a step back away from him.

“What do you need me to do?” Jared asked.

“Right,” Jensen cleared his throat.  “Make the eggs?”

After that, they fell into a routine. Straighten the house up, cooking, or watching tv together but separate. Jensen would try to initiate conversation, but Jared would only give one or two-word responses. 

Jensen racked his brain on how to court Jared.  Alphas didn’t usually court omegas. In a normal situation, he would offer Jared’s sire money, or a job or something along those lines. Jensen decided that going slow with Jared was his best option. When he’d leave the house, he made sure to bring home Jared’s favorite candy or magazines and leave them on the kitchen table. Always by the next morning, the offered items would be gone.

Their last Friday that they were home the new scripts arrived along with the outline for season six if there was a season six. Both men sat in the living room on the couch reading. Jared was always a quicker reader than Jensen, so it didn’t surprise Jensen when he got up from the couch and went upstairs. Jensen was so pissed when he finished the outline and the scripts.  Kripke was ruining the season all for the sake of making Sam an omega. He quickly got up off the couch, and taking the stairs two at a time found himself banging on Jared’s door.

“What?” Jared said from behind the closed door.

“I’m calling Kripke. I want a meeting. This is crap.”

“He’s not gonna change it,” Jared said as he opened the door.

“Are you with me on this?” Jensen demanded.

“Yeah.”

Jensen was surprised how quickly Kripke agreed to meet with them. The next morning they met with Kripke at his offices. 

“So boys good to see you. Jared, you're looking better than last time I saw you. What can I do for you?”

Jensen who was used to Jared taking the lead on these sort of confrontations began.

“We would like to stick with the original storyline,” Jensen said as he tossed the two scripts on Kripke’s desk.

“Boys, Supernatural has always been that little show…In light of the terrible thing, that happen to you,” Kripke looked at Jared “The world is going to be watching, and they want to see Omega Sam.”

“Our fans, the ones who watched from day one and stuck with us want to see the quality work we have always produced. This last season, the way you first saw it, man, it’s the diamond in the rough. Don’t destroy that for a circus act.”

“Pardon me Jensen but look at your omega. We don’t know what kind of an actor, he’s gonna be now…”

“Turning someone doesn’t change his abilities to act. EXAMPLE MATT FUCKING DAMON.” Jensen said as he stood up.

“We won’t film this garbage. You want to change Sam, do it in hell and bring him back as an omega in season six. You want wincest fine, but not this season. Come on Jared.”

Jensen stormed out of Kripke’s office

The entire drive back Jared couldn’t stop sneaking glances at Jensen, who was muttering to himself about the show, Kripke, the studio. Jared hated that his new instincts kept him quiet. He felt like he had a lot to say, but two angry alphas had him paralyzed.  He looked over again at Jensen, who was looking at him.

“So, you think he’ll change the script back?” Jared quietly asked.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Thanks for sticking up for my acting abilities.”

“You are Sam Winchester.”

Jensen gave Jared a big smile and squeezed his knee.

That evening Jared was staring into the refrigerator trying to figure out what to make for dinner when the doorbell rang.  He froze. He waited for Jensen to get the door. When the doorbell rang again, Jared closed the refrigerator door and made his way slowly to the front door.

“Who is it?” He asked through the door.

“Jeff.”

Jared smiled and opened the door.

Jeffery Dean Morgan grabbed Jared and pulled him into a big bear hug. Both men broke apart when Jensen’s warning growl startled them.

“Cut your crap,” Jeff said as he walked up to Jensen hugging him too.  It was awkward alphas didn’t hug alphas, but Jeff wasn’t letting go.

“What are you doing here?” Jared timidly asked.

“What do you think? I wanted to see my boys. Hoping to take you out to dinner.”

Jared’s smile fell away.

“You and Jensen should go. I’m not ready.” Jared said as started to back away from the two alphas.  Jared couldn’t, just the thought of kneeling next to Jensen while he hand fed him made him nauseous.

Jeff walked towards Jared.

“Now wait a moment before you go off saying no. Here’s the deal: you guys go put on a decent suit, I know a great steakhouse, and Jared if you’re uncomfortable in any way, will pick up a pie and bring it back here.”

Jared looked to Jensen, who was silently pleading with him to say yes.

Forty-five minutes they found themselves on the industrial side of town. The area was pretty deserted since it was Saturday night. Jeff parked the car on a side street.

“I’m about to take you to one of the best steakhouses in town.” Looking pointedly at Jensen he continued. “If you ever tell a soul about this place and you don’t have permission, were done, Jensen. I mean it.”

“What the fuck?” Jensen responded.

The three men walked in silence. They reached a warehouse that had a sign that read “McKinney textiles.” All kinds of bells and whistles started to go off in Jared’s head. He looked to Jensen for reassurance.

“Jeff, where are you taking us?” Jensen demanded.

He looked at Jensen and then Jared. Jeff sighed.

“Trust me, guys-please.”

Afer going through two sets of doors, they walked down a long narrow hallway that had doors on the left side. Stopping at a door that said Men’s room.

“What the fuck Jeff.”

“We're almost there,” he replied.

Bewildered the men followed Jeff through the bathroom to another door that said closet.

Jared’s heart was pounding so hard.  He was sure something awful was going to happen to them.

Walking into the closet, and out another door, the first thing everyone smelled was the aroma of delicious smelling food. There were other alphas and omegas milling around the hallway.  Jeff continued to lead them down the hall that opened up to a larger room. There stood the most beautiful omega at a podium Jared had ever seen.  She was a classic movie star beauty with long blond hair and a killer body.  She came around the podium with her arms wide open.

“Jeff!” She said as she gave their friend a hug.

“Melissa. God, it’s good to see you.” Jeff said hugging her back.

“Hey, this is Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki. They are dying to try your cuisine.”

Laughing Melissa said “Good. We’re honored to have you both here.”

Melissa's eyes narrowed at Jared and she suddenly became very serious.

“Please Mr. Padalecki, remove that offensive thing.” She gestured towards his neck.

Jared reaches up towards his neck and felt his collar. Slowly he undid the collar and put it in his suit pocket.

“Gentlemen, please follow me.”

After being seated and Jeff orders them wine, which Jared knew was illegal as hell for him to drink in public. Jared couldn’t help but ask Jeff

“What is this place?”

“It’s a place where people can just be people. The owner is an omega. McKinney is her alphas surname. They run a legit Pizza parlor pick up only on the side of the building.  Covers up the smells of this restaurant.”

“Omegas are not allowed to own anything,” Jensen stated.

“This place doesn’t exactly exist. I’ll tell you what there are three other restaurants in the area exactly like this place.” Jeff added.

“Are there any in the U.S?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, Chicago, Austin, Florida. None in California or New York. The government is always watching those areas. Now listen to me boys, you can eat here, but you have to be seen at the traditional restaurants. Right now all eyes are on you so don’t accidently lead them to here or the other restaurants.”

“Now a toast to you two. I’m sad as fuck not to be in this season of Supernatural but I’m so proud of you guys, standing up to Kripke.” Jeff tapped his glass of wine to each of the guy's glasses.

“Wait Kripke called you?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah, about two hours before I came by your house. He said he talked to you and Jared and decided to go with the original scripts.”

“That asshole hasn’t even told us yet,” Jensen told Jeff.

The rest of evening was carefree, with great food and drink flowing. Jensen loved to see Jared being relaxed and acting almost like his old self. Every so often Jensen would reach out and touch Jared, and in return, he’d receive a small smile from his mate. Both men were sad to see the evening end.  Melissa gave Jensen and Jared her number and the name of the other omega friendly restaurants in the area.

That night after Jeff dropped them off at home Jensen walked Jared up to his room. Just tipsy enough to be bold he pulled the taller man to him and kissed him lightly at first. When Jared didn’t pull away, Jensen deepens the kiss, teasing Jared with his tongue begging to be let in. Finally pulling away from Jensen, Jared turned away and opened his bedroom door.

“Goodnight Jensen.” He said over his shoulder.

Jared disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Jensen walked slowly to his room with a smile on his face.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great comments!
> 
> As always all the mistakes are my own. Not beta'd.

Chapter 7

 

The morning of their first day back to filming Jensen woke up an hour earlier than he normally did.  He went down to the basement to work out.  He knew this day was going to be difficult for him and he wanted to a get as much alpha aggression out as he possibly could.

Jared woke up because of the clanging from the weights hitting each other in the basement.  He knew it was Jensen working out at four in the morning, his keen hearing and newly acquired fear now made him a very light sleeper. He turned over onto his back. He allowed himself to think about the kiss that happened the other day between him and Jensen. He felt completely and utterly confused.  A month ago, he would have washed his lips raw had he kissed Jensen. Now he wanted to do it every time he saw the alpha. He was worried about what Jensen’s real feelings about him were. He and Jensen were attracted to female omegas. ‘Shit’ Jared thought. He remembered that he had paid Genevieve's father a twenty-five thousand dollar down payment to claim and mate her when the season ended. Oh well, he lost that deposit. It’s weird how his feelings for Genevieve have simply disappeared.

Finally ready to face the day Jared made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Jensen was already sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Jensen looked up at Jared.

“Are you ready to go back to work?”

“No. Yes. I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be I’m not going let anyone hurt you.”

“It’s not that, but…It’s going to be the same but also different.”

“I hear you.” Jensen tried to give a reassuring smile to Jared.

Cliff showed up a few minutes later. The boys headed out to the large black SUV.

Jensen sat in the back with Jared.  He grabbed his mate’s hand and stared out the window.  Cliff kept looking in the rearview mirror at the boys.

Jared felt weird and yet comforted by holding Jensen’s hand. He deliberately avoided Cliff.  He supposed it was because of the bond that was developing between him and Jensen he could feel Jensen’s discomfort from being in the car with the other alpha.  They were good friends before the attack had happened and Jared wanted their friendship to continue. The closer they were to the studio, the more anxious Jared became. Jensen finally turned away from the window to look at Jared and give his hand a quick squeeze. It was this moment that Jared really realized he was an omega.  He couldn’t stop himself from moving closer to his alpha and nuzzling his neck, scenting him. He suddenly wished he had Jensen’s scent all over him.  Jensen pulled him closer and stroked Jared’s hair. Jared was content to let Jensen do it.

They broke apart when Cliff turned into the studio’s driveway leading up to the guarded gates. Cliff drove through the gates and guided the SUV into its parking space. He was the first one out of the truck.

“C’mon Jared lets do this.”

Jared followed Jensen up to the entrance door, and then he stopped.

Jensen turned around and could see uncertainty written all over his mates face.

“Jared.  It’s ok. Everyone here is your friend.”

“I was an alpha last time I walked through these doors.”

“You’re still you,” Jensen said softly.

“No, I’m not.”

“Jared, you are the strongest person I know. I know you can do this, I’m here with you every step of the way.” Jensen encouraged.

Jared took a deep breath and followed Jensen through the door.

A few of the crew were milling about getting ready for the first scene of the day. Some of them waved at them as they passed, but otherwise acted normal. They went through another door that led to outside where their trailers were parked. Jared damn near ran over Jensen when he stopped abruptly. 

“Fuck,” Jensen muttered.

Jared went around Jensen and paced the length to where his trailer had been.

“What the fuck?” Jared kept repeating.

“Fucking Kripke,” Jensen said.

Walking over to his trailer, Jensen opened the door and saw that there were boxes stacked everywhere.

 “Guys.” Misha interrupted their meltdown.

Jensen turned around to see Misha hugging Jared.  Jared stood lamely with his hands at his side letting Misha hug him. Jensen didn’t feel threatened by Misha because he was a beta.

“I saw them remove the trailer yesterday. I thought you knew or I would have called. You’re welcome to use mine for as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Jared said.

“Misha your not on the call sheet today,” Jensen stated.

“I know. I wanted to see Jared. I’ve been worried that’s all.”

This time Jared didn’t hesitate, he moved closer to Misha and pulled him into a bear hug.

Jensen and Misha helped get Jared settled into Misha’s trailer. They left him alone to prepare for his first scene. Misha went home, and Jensen went to see Kripke.

Knocking on Kripke’s office door, he didn’t wait for Kripke to answer before walking inside the room.

Kripke was having a meeting with the director and a few others.

“Jensen, I’m in a meeting here.”

“Get out,”  Jensen said to the others, sounding more like Dean Winchester then himself.

All the alphas in the room were staring at Jensen. Jensen was usually more diplomatic and quiet, and no one has ever witnessed this side of him before.

“Kripke we need to talk now,” Jensen said while ignoring the others as they began to leave.

“Jensen I don’t care who you are, you don’t come into my office barking orders.”

Jensen wanted to go medieval on Kripke and pin him down and make him go belly up.

“Where’s Jared’s trailer?”

“You’re this upset over Jared’s trailer? There isn’t an omega actor or actress that doesn’t share their trailer with their alpha.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck what others do.  I don’t care what it takes, or what you have to do, bring back his fucking trailer…today!”

“I never figured you to be a primadonna.”Kripke sneered.

“I always thought you were a good guy until all of this happened.” Jensen shot back.

“This is setting a bad precedence.”

“Good,” Jensen said as he walked out. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his alpha down. He needed to be calm when he went to get Jared.

Jensen was pretty sure he was more nervous than Jared when they finally made it to the set. He was sure he’d kill any alpha that so much looked wrongly at Jared. His fears were unwarranted because Jared transformed once he stepped up to his mark. He became Sam Fucking Winchester and that moment was pure magic. The entire day went smoothly. Jared’s last scene went off without a glitch.

“Cut and rap.” The director said.

To both Jared and Jensen’s surprise, the entire crew began to clap and cheer.

Jared blushed like crazy.

Jensen’s chest swelled with pride.

Even the ride home was more comfortable with the three of them talking a little bit about the day.

Waving Cliff off when the reached the door Jensen saw he had a large envelope from FedEx. Jared went straight for his room while Jensen stood at the desk in the foyer opening up his FedEx envelope. It was the official paperwork saying that Jared belonged to Jensen. It was a bittersweet moment for Jensen.  He was thrilled because those other alphas were out of the picture.  It was a sad moment because most alphas received these papers right before a mating ceremony. A huge gathering of family and friends to celebrate the newly mated couple. Jensen had always wanted that.

Jared came down the stairs and saw the look on Jensen’s face.

“What is it?”

Jensen handed Jared the paperwork.

Jared reads it and then looked at Jensen.

“I can’t celebrate this. I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

“I’m not asking you to,” Jensen responded.

“But you would like to?” Jared asked.

Jensen shrugged.

 “This is why you shouldn’t have claimed me, I’m damaged,” Jared said as he tossed the papers on the table and quickly went back upstairs locking himself into his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen wants to be more than friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments.
> 
> This is just a short but sweet update.
> 
> All the mistakes are my own.

“Patience,” Jeff had told Jensen. 

Jensen felt that he and Jared were forming something. More than a friendship but not quite a mateship. On good days they would work together, have dinner battle each other in some video game or just chill out in front of the tv. Bad days ended with Jared being quiet and withdrawn, locking himself up in his bedroom.  Today was a bad day.  Stumbling in late that night, they were exhausted. Filming had been brutal this week with long days running into longer nights. Once they were both inside, Jared took off for his bedroom.  Jensen watched him run away [again].He has tried to be patient, but his alpha was at the end of the metaphorical rope.  Jensen slowly followed Jared up the stairs.

“Jared,” Jensen said as he knocked on the door.

Jared didn’t answer, so Jensen opened the bedroom door to let himself inside. He saw Jared lying face up on the bed still in his street clothes staring up at the ceiling. Jensen closed the door behind him and went around to the opposite side of Jared’s bed and laid down. He mimicked Jared with his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.  For awhile neither of them of them spoke. Finally, Jared cleared his throat and began talking.

“I’m tired of fighting,” Jared said.

Jared turns on his side, propping his head up with his hand and elbow.

“Let it go,” Jensen said looking at Jared.

“I was an alpha I had everything,” Jared replied.

“Not everything.”

Jensen also turned on his side, mimicking Jared’s pose.

“Your body changed not your heart.”

Jensen leaned forward and gave Jared a chaste kiss.

Jared stared at Jensen. A small smile crept across his face as he leaned forward and kissed Jensen with passion. Jared pushed Jensen back down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Kissing and biting at Jensen’s lips. Jensen used every inch of willpower he had not to flip Jared onto his back and take control of the situation. Apparently, Jared was enjoying being in control, and Jensen didn’t want to take that away from him.  It was also hot as hell being manipulated by his mate. His alpha wanted to play rough with Jared, but Jensen kept a tight hold on those reins for now.  Both men began grabbing at each other’s clothes trying to get them off as fast as possible. Jared explored Jensen's body with his hands and mouth being tender one moment and rough the next.  He was driving Jensen insane. Jensen couldn’t take it any longer he grabbed Jared by the hair nipping at his neck, flipping him over onto his back.  Jared submitted to Jensen by offering his neck when a primitive growl escaped from Jensen.  Jensen held Jared’s arms down by his sides and crawled down his body, giving him love bites until he reached his cock, which he ignored. Spreading Jared’s legs, Jensen could scent, and see how excited his mate had become, he licked his lips and looked up at Jared. His heart stops beating for a second; his mate, his friend looked terrified, and Jensen felt a knife rip through his gut. Letting go of Jared's arms Jensen sat up.

“Lube,” Jensen said, his voice raspy.

“I don’t need it,” Jared whispered

“Lube….please,” Jensen asked again.

Jared reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a tube of lube, he tossed it to Jensen. Jensen quickly poured the lube into his hands, grabbing Jared’s cock and stroking him to full erection. He laid next to Jared taking both their cocks in his hands and stroking them together slowly.  Both  men were moaning, Jared was touching Jensen anywhere and everywhere. It didn’t take long before Jared was spilling into Jensen’s hands and Jensen followed right behind him. 

Jensen moved up and gathered Jared in his arms.  He knew Jared would be a cuddler.

“Sorry,” Jared said when he recovered.

Jensen leaned forward kissing Jared tenderly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to…Look, I’m the one who is sorry.”

Trying to untangle from each other the next morning when Jared’s alarm went off wasn’t easy for two tall grown men. Jensen not being a morning person grumped about not waking up in his bed. Jared couldn’t stop smirking as he watched his alpha make his way back to his room. Maybe since the attack, Jared felt happy and excited for the new day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly from Jared's POV. 
> 
> He began's to understand what being omega is about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great comments. Sorry, for the mistakes but they are my own.

He watched as an alpha backhand his omega for stopping a scene and making the crew reset up. When Jared was an alpha he would have thought that the omega deserved that and much more for screwing up a scene and delaying production.  Jared glanced at Jensen, who was across the room talking with Misha. He scratched his neck just under the collar. He no longer forgets to put his collar on in between takes after Jensen came down hard on him for it.  He’s slowly been losing his alpha point of view. He now see’s his world through his omega eyes.  He realized how awful an alpha he would have been. He wanted to dominate Genevieve he wanted her on her knees. He wanted her to submit to him in every way. At home, he has a chest full of gags, whips, plugs, etcetera, etcetera that he had planned to use on Genevieve. She was a wisp of an omega, what was he thinking? 

What he knows now is anything Jensen requires from him, he’d do it. There is something primitive in the way he wants to please his alpha. Last week Jensen had grabbed him by the elbow and escorted him back to his trailer, snarling about forgetting to put his collar back on.  He was sure that Jensen was going to punish him, he felt the tears begin to prick his eyes. Regaining his control, Jensen warned him he wouldn’t like the consequences if he forgot his collar again. It’s still the same shitty collar the hospital gave Jensen. Jensen wanted to get him a nicer one, but at that time he didn’t want anything to do with looking for a new collar. Now he finds himself surfing the net looking at different collars, clothes, shoes.  Last night he felt a great remorse while watching CakeWars.  The episode featured newly mated couples planning their mating ceremony.  The cakes were beautiful. His inner omega wept that he and his alpha hadn’t celebrated their mateship with friends and family.  Of course, technically they weren't mated since they haven’t mated, so they still could have a ceremony. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” Jensen asked as he came up behind him wrapping his arms around him.

“Hmmm,”

“I can’t believe how long this is taking,” Jensen said as he moved around so that he was standing in front of him. 

“What do you say we go to dinner tonight? “ Jensen suggested.

“Yeah, that would be great,” he replied.

Jensen hooked his finger under his chin, bringing his eyes up.  That is another thing; he found himself naturally lowering his eyes. It was making filming difficult. When Jensen gave him that Dean look, he had to force himself to keep his eyes up and not drop to his knees.

“Talk to me man,” Jensen asked.

“I’m good.”

 Wrapping up filming Jared followed Jensen back to their trailer.

“I want Italian for dinner,” Jensen said as he went into the bathroom to clean up.

‘Shit’ Jared thought.

The Italian restaurant they loved had a strict policy on omegas. Jared would be forced to kneel next to Jensen during the entire meal. He felt his stomach flip at the thought of his humiliation that was now called dinner. Taking his turn to clean up, he said nothing to Jensen as the climbed into the back of the black S.U.V.

“I invited Misha to dinner too.  I think I would feel weird sitting at the table with you kneeling at my side and no one across from me.” Jensen commented.

Jared too nervous, angry, and hurt to comment just stared out the window.

As Cliff stopped the S.U.V in front of the restaurant, he called out to Jensen as they were exiting the vehicle. “Send me a text about twenty minutes before you want to be picked up.”

There was no waiting because Jensen had made a reservation ahead of time. The hostess showed them to their table where Misha was already seated. Jensen puts his hand on Jared’s shoulder signaling that he wanted him to drop to his knees.  Jared looked down, saw a big fluffy pillow next to Jensen’s chair. He slowly made his way down, blushing the entire time. He could sense Misha’s uncomfortableness at the situation. Jensen’s alpha was at peace. So he had two options: he could accept the situation and let his omega take over, or withdraw into himself and be angry. He was so tired of being angry. He chooses the first. He let instinct take over and submitted. He was vaguely aware of the fact that Jensen was arguing  with the waiter over giving Jared his own plate. Soon he found himself with a plate of his favorite appetizers. The evening wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad either. It saddens him to be excluded from the conversation. However, he was pleasantly surprised that Jensen had picked all his favorite foods and dessert. He felt comforted and loved in a way as an alpha he never had.

Cliff kept glancing in the mirror at both Jensen and Jared during the trip home. The ride was silent and comfortable. It was late when they arrived home, and Jared wanted to bolt to his room as soon as they walked in the door. He didn’t. He followed Jensen into the kitchen waiting for something, Jensen was going about his business as if Jared was invisible.

“I’m not going to apologize for wanting a normal night out,” Jensen finally said looking Jared in the eye. Jared dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I’ve taken you to the omega friendly restaurants.”

“I know,” Jared said quietly.

“I’m still an alpha. I’ve put your needs and wants before my own, and I will continue to do so, but there will be times when I need to be an alpha. I bury my instinct every day for you. So Jared don’t be upset."

“I’m not upset.” Jared quietly responded. He walked up to Jensen and took his hand pulling him towards the stairs.

“Let's go to bed alpha.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great comments.
> 
> All the errors are my own.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating.

Jared didn’t know what he did wrong, but Jensen was distancing himself from him.  Staring at his phone, Jared desperately wanted to talk with his mother. Since his attack, he hasn’t spoken to anyone in his family.  He called home a couple of times, but either no one answered, or his father picked up the phone and told him not to call home.

Dialing his parent's number he prayed his mother answered.

“Jared?” his mother asked.

“Mama,”

“Oh my god, baby.  How are you?” Jared could hear the tears through her words

“I’m better. I, er I need you.”

He could hear his mother crying hard.

“I know, honey. Your father he can’t accept it. But he will, it’s just going to take time. I’m working on him.”

He talked with his mother for awhile.  It was incredible how much she soothed his soul. She gave him insights on how he was feeling and normal behavior for being an omega. They talked a lot about Jensen and the sacrifice he made for Jared.

“Mama, I think Jensen is regretting claiming me.”

Jared continued.

“He’s been going out and leaving me at home. He; this is probably more information than you want to know, but he’s moved back into his old room. He walks me to my trailer and hardly talks to me,” Jared’s voiced cracked.

“Honey, you said that you are not mated. Maybe he’s feeling rejected. Alpha’s are so sensitive to being pushed away.  Even if he is trying to give you space, his alpha doesn’t understand. So, he’s pushing you away and going off to lick his wounds.”

Jared sighed.

“Do you want him as your alpha?”

“It’s a little late to worry about that.”

“No, he’s your alpha, but do you want him to be?”

Jared considers his mother’s words carefully and takes a moment to answer.

“Yes.”

“Then make him yours in all ways. Let go of the past Jared, so you and Jensen can move forward.”

Jared’s mother made some shuffling noises on the other end of the phone.

“Your father is going to be home soon, so I better go. Call me. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jared said as he discontinued the call.

That evening when they arrived home Jared went upstairs to his bedroom to drop off his laptop.  He went back down to the kitchen and found Jensen going through the mail.  Jared had made chili the day before and began pulling it out to reheat it for dinner.

“Anything good in the mail?” He asked.

“No. Do you need some help?” Jensen asked.

“Sure.” Both men worked quietly together.

Jared picked at this meal as he watched his alpha eat.  Jensen was flipping through a magazine instead of talking with him. Jared wanted to start a conversation but didn’t know where to begin. He has never been at a loss for words with Jensen.

“Why aren’t you eating,” Jensen asked. Promptly, bringing Jared out of his thoughts.

“I…um…why are you mad at me?” Jared just blurted out.  

Jensen looked at Jared.  Wiping his mouth with his napkin Jensen put down his magazine.

“I’m not mad.”

“Really? Your actions say different.”

“I’m not going to force you into anything, kay?  Saying that...I can’t pretend I don’t want more. I want it all. I want all of it with you. However, your words and actions don’t add up either.”

“What do you mean? I’ve denied you nothing.”

“No you’re fine with almost everything, but when I start to initiate more, you tense up.”

“Jesus Jensen I was raped and turned. I get nervous, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want more from you. I want to have sex again. I want to have sex with you. You’re my alpha, my best friend. I’m freaking out that you’re turning your back on me.”

Jensen stood up and walked around to Jared’s side of the table.  Dropping down to kneel next to Jared.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to make you feel like that. I just didn’t want to be another knot head alpha.”

Jared slid out of his chair down to the floor in front of Jensen. Jensen reached out and pulled Jared into a kiss.

“Come on,” Jensen said out of breath. He grabbed Jared’s hand and pulled him up.  Jared let Jensen lead him upstairs to the bedroom.

As soon as Jensen entered the room, he turned around and pulled Jared to him.  Staring into his Jared’s eyes, he began to undress him. Jensen took his time undressing Jared peppering the newly exposed skin with kisses.

Jared felt completely exposed, he lowered his eyes to the floor.

“Don’t-you’re so beautiful,” Jensen said, lifting Jared’s chin up so he could look him in the eye.

The two men moved it to the bed where they started kissing each other passionately. They would roll around fighting for dominance in a dance as ancient as time its self.  Eventually, Jensen pinned Jared down, nipping at his neck and rolling his hips into Jared.  Jared closed his eyes and exposed his neck to Jensen. The scent of aroused omega was pushing Jensen over the edge.  Jensen flipped Jared over and ran his hand's feather light down Jared’s sides. Reaching around he wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock. His omega was hard and dripping.   

He leaned over Jared and reached for the nightstand. He opened the draw and pulled out the lube and a cock ring.  Jared maybe an omega that self-lubricates, but Jensen wanted to be sure he didn’t cause him any undue pain.

Jared made a whining sound when Jensen slipped the cock ring on him.

“You come when I allow it,” Jensen whispered in Jared's ear.

Jensen pulled his hand away from Jared’s cock bringing it around to his ass. Spreading his cheeks he ran his fingers lightly over Jared’s dripping hole. Jensen took his time stretching Jared open. He enjoyed teasing his omega making Jared plead and moan.

Jensen pulled off Jared. Kneeling behind Jared; Jensen said:

“Present omega,”

Jared scrambled to get up and in the proper position for his alpha.

“I’m going to make you mine,” Jensen growled as he grabbed Jared by the hips and lining his cock up to enter him. He held back the best he could trying to go slow, letting Jared become accustomed to him.

Jared began begging Jensen to let him come when Jensen began to repeatedly hit his sensitive spot. It was almost too much for the omega. Jensen was nipping Jared’s claiming bite and stroking his already hard cock.

Jensen began to pick up his pace, pulling just about out and slamming back inside of Jared until his knot started to catch on Jared’s rim. Jensen's incisor teeth began to elongate and right when his knot caught he bite down over his original claiming bite. Jensen simultaneously pulled the cock ring off of Jared, and the omega came hard overflowing in Jensen’s hand.

Jared must have blacked out because he woke up on his side with Jensen still tied to him. His alpha was murmuring in his ear, probably thinking Jared was still sleeping.

“…I knew I always loved you. This nightmare for you has been a dream come true for me. I’m so lucky. Just so damn lucky.”  Jared dozed off to the low rumble of Jensen’s voice.

tbc.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared accepts his changes and then he gets a call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First my mistakes are my own. I know this is short, I'm working on the next chapter. It just felt right to end this chapter here... Thank you for all the comments.

Jared woke up feeling a thousand different feelings. What he didn’t feel was like an alpha. All traces of his past self-were erased. He should feel something about that, but he didn’t. Today was the first day since his attack, he felt united with his inner-omega.

However, it didn’t mean he wasn’t disturbed by some of the things Jensen was saying to him last night. He kept replaying what Jensen said over and over in his mind:

“This nightmare for you has been a dream come true for me”

He felt Jensen pull him closer. He felt soreness in places he never thought he would.

“Good morning.”

Ok, Jensen’s gruff voice in the morning was turning him on.

“Morning.”

He felt Jensen’s cock rubbing up against his ass. They were still spooning. Jensen began mouthing Jared’s claiming bite.  

“I’m going to fuck you into the mattress.” Jensen murmured in Jared’s ear.

“ _Yes-alpha_.” Jared moaned

Jared loved how dominating Jensen was in bed and how he manhandled him. He also loved how Jensen stroked his hair, nibbled on his neck, in general worship his body while they were tied together. He no longer doubted Jensen’s feelings for him.

The next week was joyous for both Jared and Jensen.  They both seemed to find a balance, and they felt like they were moving away from what was to what will be. When things seemed perfect...things change. It was Friday night around seven thirty and they were still filming when Jared’s phone started to vibrate.

“Hello,” Jared answered.

“Jared? Jared Padalecki?”

“Er, yeah,”

“Look I don’t have a lot of time to talk before they find out. You can change things. You can fight against these forced turnings.”

“What? Who is this?”

“Matt. Matt Damon. It’s you, Jared. You’re the voice for all of us who have no voice.”

“How?” Jared asked breathlessly.

“You’re not owned by your rapist. Your friend is your alpha. Get him to fight for you, for all of us.”

There was some commotion on the other end of the phone.

“Motherfucker…” The phone went dead.

Jensen walked over to Jared.

“Who called you?” Jensen asked more forcefully than he intended.

“Matt Damon. I think…”

 

TBC

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared pays the price for the choices he's made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger....Talk of abuse, being beat up....Abuse in a relationship...***
> 
> POA...Stands for Power of Attorney.
> 
> Mistakes are my own.
> 
> Thank you for the comments

“I’m fine, really,” Jared said as he closed his trailer door, still holding the ice pack over his now blackened eye.  The truth was he was anything but _fine_.’ He shakily walked over to the couch and sat down. There wasn’t a part of his body that didn’t’ hurt. The crew had just witnessed and broken up Jensen kicking his ass up and down the set.

* * *

 

Its been a little over two months since he received the call from Matt Damon. All of his problems with Jensen started at that moment.  Closing his eyes, Jared thought back on the phone call that brought more change to his life.

“Who called you?” Jensen asked.

“Matt Damon. I think….”

“How? His alphas would never let him use a phone unattended.”

“I think he might have taken one of his alpha’s phone.”

“Let's get this night over with, and we’ll finish this conversation at home,” Jensen suggested.

The rest of the night was a blur, but the conversation at home he remembered. They had gotten settled in on the sofa with cold beers and pizza.

“So, tell me about the call from Matt. How do you even know it was from him?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I gave his phone number to Cliff to check out. Anyway, let's go with it was really him.” Jared said, grinning at Jensen.

“Alright,” Jensen said, taking a swig of his beer.

“It was short, but to the point. He asked if I was… _me_? He then proceeds to tell me that I, or we, could make a difference. That we could go public about alphas turning alphas, we can fight for those who don’t have a voice.”

“Huh,”

Jared remembered talking excitedly to Jensen about all the possibilities of how they could talk publicly about what happened and how there needs to be consequences for the alphas who commit such crimes. When he thinks back on it, Jensen was unusually quiet about the whole thing.

Over the following week, Jared talked with Misha about what they could do.  Misha had two liberal congressmen who were already fighting for more rights for omegas, and they were more than willing to write a bill against the alpha on alpha turning for profit, schemes. It didn’t take long for the congressmen to come up with an idea for Jared, Jensen, Misha to rally for except Jensen didn’t rally for it.

“No.” Jensen simply said.

“What do you mean no?”

“I’m not doing it. Sorry, Jared.”

“You’re what? So, you’re just going to quit?”

“Not quit, I was never on board, to begin with, and after reading this stupid law you want to promote, which by the way is a backdoor to omega rights…Fuck no, I’m not doing it.” Jensen said animatedly.

“Look, I know it’s not perfect, but it's supposed to be a deterrent to stop these horrific crimes. Staying the course isn’t an option. I need you to support me and for us to be a united front.”

“Don’t use those big puppy dog eyes on me. Not going to work. Shall we take a look at this law together.”

“Sure.”

“Let's see; Every alpha at the age of eighteen must fill out a POA form and return it to the government. I’m stopping here. So at eighteen, did you know who you would want to be your power of attorney should you be turned.”

“At eighteen it would probably be a family member or a close friend.”

“Who would you picked?”

“I was already acting so I would have paid a real attorney.”

“Liar. Your answer a year ago would have been your dad or brother. They’ve abandoned you since the turning. If either of them were your POA they would have taken your money and left you with your assailants.”

“I’m not saying this is a perfect solution, but It's supposed to be a deterrent to stop these attacks. They want to grandfather the law to extend to already turned alphas so we can have some control over our lives.”

“This is rich. Ok, Jared, come tell me you want to set up a POA.”

“What?”

“Yeah, let’s act this out, for shits and giggles.”

“Fine!... Hey, Jensen, the law says I need a POA.””

“Ok, I’ll pick one for you.”

“I already know who I want.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Jared. Jared automatically dropped his eyes to the floor.

“You’ll make my brother your POA,” Jensen said with just enough alpha authority behind his words to make Jared clenched his teeth to keep from answering.

“Omega, who do you chose?” Jensen asked with authority.

Jared fought responding, but he couldn’t defy his alpha.

“Fine, I pick your brother. This is all bullshit, maybe it won’t help the already turned alphas, but it’s our duty to try to stop future attacks,” Jared explained with tears in his eyes.

“Jared, I’m sorry. I won’t stand in your way, but I’m not getting involved. Period.”

* * *

 

Knocking on the trailer door brought Jared out of his thoughts.

Getting up and walking over to the door, he opened it to let Misha inside.

“Oh, Jared, you look… _awful.”_ A very concerned Misha said.

“I feel awful.”

Misha pulled Jared into a hug.

“What the fuck? He lost his mind.”

Jared began sobbing. Completely embarrassed, but thankful for Misha’s friendship. Finally, calming down Jared finally let go of Misha.

“I knew he was pissed. I could feel it through the bond for weeks. Today we had been choreographed to do this fight scene between Sam and Dean, but Jensen snapped during filming. His anger over me campaigning had taken its toll…”

“Wait, I’m sorry are you giving him a pass?” Misha asked.

“I. I guess. He has not been happy about me doing this, and I think he snapped.” Jared sputtered out.

“You're coming home with me tonight.”

“No, I have to make this right.” Jared almost panicked at the thought of not fixing Jensen’s anger.

“Jared. Take a deep breath, Jensen publicly laid you out, and you want to go home with him? I’m not saying he’s abusive all the time, but today he was.”

Jared felt their bond and Jensen’s remorse, shame, and pain.

“I shouldn’t have agreed to do this campaign. God, he didn’t want me to do it. All anyone wants to ask me is about the attack, they want the illicit details. No one cares about the bill were trying to get presented to Congress. I’ve ruined everything.”

“This is why you’re going home with me tonight. The campaign is working. We started out with a ripple, but now we have America talking about change.”

“Come on its one night. Give Jensen some time to cool off.”

Jared felt hesitant but finally nodded his agreement.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimatums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile but...I've been reading all the SPN BB's. So great. I'm about 1/2 way through. All the authors and artist doing such a great job. I'm very grateful for all of them. I'll try to start posting more regularly with the 3 fics I have going right now.
> 
> Anyway, All the mistakes are my own. Thank you for the comments. It helps me stay motivated. Thank you everyone.

Cliff sat down next to Jensen watching the other alpha down two whiskey shots in a row. “Slow down alpha, or I’ll be taking you home in about twenty minutes.” Cliff admonished.

“C’mon Jensen, I watched you kick Jared’s ass today. What’s going on with you?”

“Christ, I don’t know, I’m losing my mind. It’s not one thing that Jared did, more of a series of things that have happened.

“Give me an example?”

Jensen paused for a few minutes.

“When Jared first started his tour he’d call me every night; then he couldn’t because they had to have dinner with this guy or go to a party with that guy etcetera, etcetera. I was irritated, but I did get it, so I let it slide.”

Well, I wouldn’t let my mate travel anywhere without me. If things were different and Jared was your alpha, well we know his thoughts on Omega's rights.

Jensen signaled to the bartender that he wanted another shot.

“So what set you off?”

“Ah, the sixty-four thousand dollar question.”

Both men were quiet for a few minutes. Drinking.

“His collar.”

Cliff raised an eyebrow at Jensen.

“When Jared was in the hospital, they issued him a standard regulation collar. He insisted on wearing that collar and refusing all offers of a new collar. I wanted to give him the collar I had bought years ago for my future omega however he wanted no part of that. I offered to buy him a new one; one we would pick out together, he refused that too.”

“Anyway, I’m on the internet watching YouTube video’s of Jared’s interviews and he’s wearing a new sleek black collar, diamond studded. I had to block the bond because I saw fucking… _RED._  In my mind’s eye, he’s wearing Misha’s collar, even though I know Misha is a beta. My inner alpha can't separate those two things. Then yesterday he strolled in with his shitty hospital collar on and I…I lost it. What I remember is the director telling us to stand on our marks and starting the scene, then I’m being pulled off Jared.”

“You need to step up and be that omega's alpha.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look you have two versions of Jared in your head. That omega needs a strong hand to bring him around, but you see him as his old self, letting him run around without you, wear another’s collar. Get control, Ackles.”

“I think you handle turned alphas different than a natural born one. I want Jared at home, so he’ll need to wrap this little tour, he is doing.”

Cliff just shook his head.

“Weak Ackles. Go collect your mate tonight; teach him his place and breed him. It’s that simple.”

Jensen stood up tossing a few twenties onto the bar. Cliff downed his drink and attempted to stand up, but Jensen reached out grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down.

“I’ll walk.  I need to clear my head.” Jensen said.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Jared and Misha arrived at the studio early. Jared decides to wait in his trailer for Jensen to come and talk to him. 

Finally, a knock at the door had Jared up and off the couch racing to the door.  Opening the door his face dropped when he saw it was the costume manager.

“Happy to see you too, sunshine. C’mon it’s time to get ready for your scene.”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll be right there.”

Disappointed Jared closed the door grabbed, a few things including his collar before leaving his trailer. He didn’t see Jensen until their first scene together. Jensen hit his lines perfectly, but Jared was nervous; missed his cue, and the director had to cut the scene.

“Cut! Ackles get control of Jared. We’re fucking wasting time here.”

Jensen grabbed Jared by his elbow leading him away from the crew.

“Get your head out of your ass, don’t embarrass me again.” Jensen hissed in Jared’s ear.

Jared didn’t know how he did it, but he made it to lunch break without fucking up again.  The director called for the break and Jared followed Jensen. Jensen walked into his trailer and proceeded to shut the door in Jared’s face. Jared stood there at the bottom of the stairs dumbfounded.

“Jared?” Misha called out to his friend.

Jared turned to see Misha standing between his and Jensen’s trailers.

“Everything Okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Jared replied.

“I’m just…” Jared waved towards Jensen’s door.

Misha eyed him for a moment and then walked away.

Deciding to face his fears Jared took a deep breath and reached for the door. Letting himself inside, he see’s Jensen sitting at the little table eating a bowl of soup. Slowly walking over to Jensen, Jared dropped to his knees with his head lowered. Jensen continued to ignore him.  He can’t believe how bad this feels.  His inner omega is demanding that he makes amends with his alpha.

“Please alpha.” Jared whispers.

Jensen ignores Jared and continues to eat.

“Alpha I’m so sorry. Please talk to me. Please…” Jared begs.

Jensen slides out of the seat, dumping the rest of his soup in the kitchen sink.  Jared stayed kneeling.

“Get out,” Jensen growls.

“Alpha?” Jared asked weakly.

Jared keeps his head lower.

“Please Jensen, let's talk. I’m sorry.” Jared dares to look up at Jensen through his bangs.

“Talk? Now you want to talk. By the way, where is your new collar?”

Jared reached for the collar around his neck. Suddenly, realizing that Jensen was upset over the other collar.

“Misha lent it to me only for the tv interviews like a costume.”

Jensen stalked over to Jared grabbing him by the collar of his shirt pulling him up.

“It’s done. Quit this nonsense or face my wrath.”

“It’s not nonsense,” Jared said, jutting his chin out in defiance.

“Have it your way omega,” Jensen said going to the door and opening it for Jared to leave.

“No,” Jared said as he backed away from Jensen and the door.

“We’re mated, and you’re not this kind of alpha. Please, Jensen, let me just finish this and I’ll do what you want, and be who you want me to be. Give me this one thing. Please.”

“This is exactly who I am; what I haven’t been is honest with you. I don’t believe in omega rights.” Jensen sneered.

“I want you to be mine and only mine. Preferably on your knees. Oh, and what a joke, you wore a collar Misha gave you, but you disgrace me by wearing that piece of shit collar the hospital gave you. Nope, either put this all behind you or get the fuck out of my trailer.”

 TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen may have lost the one person who mattered the most to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last. I also want to say all the errors are my own.

Jensen was not surprised that Jared held his head up and walked out of his trailer the day of his ultimatum.  They finished filming the rest of the season without too many takes or problems. The tension between him and Jared spilled over into their characters, which only enhanced the angst between the brothers. Jared was staying with Misha and Jensen was staying in the house they rented.  They only communicated via text messages. Now that the season ended; they agreed to sell their houses back home and just buy one together. Jensen took care of packing up the houses so they could sell them, while Jared continued to campaign for justice.

Jensen was thankful for being busy it kept all thoughts of Jared at bay. However, when he’d run across a photo of him and Jared before the attack it carved a hole out of Jensen’s soul. He missed alpha Jared.  He missed his smile, and laughter and his general goofiness.  Late at night when it was just him with his thoughts and no one was around he may have shed more than a few tears for the friend he lost.

His omega mother was on his mind too. Jensen went home to visit his parents; it couldn’t have been more awkward. To be honest he didn’t usually give his mother much thought.  He was a dick to her once he presented.  It’s common for teen alphas to learn to assert their dominance over the weakest member of the household.  He can remember asking her to give him a dinner roll and watching her get off her knees and serve him and then return to her position only for him to ask for something else.  He apologized to her for his past behavior, but she only waved him off and then tried to appease him in some way.  He had been so happy to buy gifts for his father and yet never thought about getting his mother anything.  Anyway, he gave his mother flowers and candy, only to have his father accused him of trying to modernize her. In the end, he couldn’t get away from this parents quick enough.

He was now at Jared’s house packing his things up when his cell phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Have you seen the newest copy of Time Magazine?”

His agent.

“No why?”

“Don’t leave the house, I’ll drop one by.”

With that, the phone line went dead.

‘ _Great.’_ Jensen thought.

Walking over to the computer Jensen sat down, he began searching for Time Magazine. It didn’t take long to find a picture of the latest copy of the magazine. Jensen stared at the cover for a few minutes as his brain began to process what he was seeing.  It was a picture of himself from one of the supernatural promos, and written across the bottom of the page in all capital letters it said:

“THE WEAKEST ALPHA IN AMERICA.”

“Fuck me,” Jensen said when he saw it.

His agent stopped by the house and dropped off several copies of the magazine. It was a scathing article on what a poor example of an alpha, he is. Jensen decided to respond by giving his agent a brief statement; it stated he was proud of the work Jared was doing and that it was no one’s business what liberties he allowed his omega. 

Jensen didn’t go back to packing but instead checked his emails.  He had one from Misha.  Misha would send him the contracts to sign that allowed Jared to appear on whatever show Misha lined up.  Jared had two tv appearances in Ohio and Missouri. One radio appearance in Kentucky. Jensen would research the omega laws of each state before signing any contract.  Kentucky presented a problem. There was an old law still used in Kentucky that stated that an omega could be double claimed if their alpha wasn’t “guiding” them correctly. Most of the southern states had similar laws.

Jensen picked up his cell phone and decided to call an old friend.

“Senator,”

“Jensen?”

“Yes, Richard it’s me.” Jensen chuckled.

The senator’s father had been close friends with Jensen’s dad. Growing up Jensen and Richard became good friends and still keep in touch.

“Is this about the Time Magazine.”

“No, but hey can you do anything?” Jensen joked.

Jensen continued.

“I’m calling in regards to Jared.”

“Ah, what you want me to help get his bill passed?”

“No. Jared is going to be doing an interview in Lexington, Kentucky on KTTW. I was hoping that you could help us with security. I’m thinking we fly in the early morning and go straight to the radio station. When he finishes we go straight to the airport.”

“I can help with security. It’s good you’re going with Jared, he is not popular here. There are a lot of alpha’s that would like to put him in his place.”

“When are you going to change that medieval law? Seriously? Alpha’s can double claim.”

“It’s not that simple Ackles,”

“It was one of the reasons you went into politics.”

“Believe me I know. Listen your boy has been working hard to drum up support for his bill. I think this bill deserves to be presented to the floor for consideration.”

“What are your real thoughts on this bill?”

“It’s biology, but there needs to be some justice to the injured party. I think if Congress were to take this bill and revise it and tweak some of the parts of it, it might have a chance of passing. Ackles, your boy scared someone because Time Magazine wouldn’t attack an omega, but going after you is fair game.””

“Jared is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Listen I’ll have the head of my security contact you to work out all the details. Take care of yourself.”

“Thank you, Richard.” Jensen ended the call.

Jensen finished signing the contracts.  He emailed Misha to let him know that he’d be going with Jared to the Kentucky radio station.  He wrote in detail about how he wanted to fly into Kentucky and leave immediately after the interview. He let Misha know they would have extra security.

His phone pinged.

Checking his text message he saw it was from Jared.

_‘Sorry about the Time Magazine article.’_

_‘Not your fault.’_

Jensen waited for a reply that never came.

 

* * *

 

Jared:

 

“What?”

“Listen, Jared we didn’t think he’d even agree to Kentucky, so consider this a win.”

“I know, but I’m so angry with him. We haven’t talked since he threw me out of his trailer.”

Misha cocked his head at Jared.

“He’s coming because…”

“Because he owns me and I might get doubled claimed. It’s possession, that’s all it is.”

Misha sighed.

“Whatever,” Jared said as he got up and went to his room.

Jared laid down on his bed; staring off at the ceiling. His thoughts were drifting to Jensen. He missed him, a lot. Jensen had hurt him and more than physically. He didn’t want this campaign to end because he’d have to go back to his alpha; how was that going to work?

Jared texted Jensen.

_‘I appreciate your offer to come to Kentucky, but I think we're fine. We will take the extra security if it makes you feel better.’_

A few minutes later Jared phone buzzed.

_‘Not up for negotiation. Plus it’s the end of your campaign, and we need to talk.’_

* * *

 

Jared was a wreck walking into the Dallas airport. He was nervous to see Jensen.

“Calm down,” Misha whispered.

“I’m trying,” Jared whispered back. Then he spotted Jensen.  He had made sure to wear his hospital issued collar.

Misha stuck his hand out to shake Jensen’s hand when he approached. Jensen shook it and then took a step towards Jared. Jared stood awkwardly. Jensen pulled him into a quick hug.

The plane ride was uncomfortable. Jensen and Misha were making small talk. Jared sat next Jensen he felt small next to his alpha. He was trying to calm his nerves. He’s used to these interviews, but Jensen wasn’t and morning shows were usually brutal to him.  He wasn’t sure how Jensen would handle their attack of him.

It was a whirlwind trip. Security guards were awaiting their plane. They had a police escort to the radio station. There were alpha protestors trying to get to Jared as they moved quickly into the station. Quickly signing in they were led to the ‘On Air Room’ and introduced to the morning team. Eric and Steve show.

“So we have Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, and Misha Collins from the show Supernatural but better known for Jared’s push to get a bill pushed to punish alpha’s for turning other alpha’s into bitches.” Lewd jokes and laughter among the crew.

“Ok, Ok, let's start with Alpha of the year. So, Jensen, it’s said that Jared wears the pants in your relationship.” Eric directed the question to Jensen.

“Our relationship is our business.”

“In Kentucky, it’s ours too.” Steven retorted.

More laughter.

Misha interrupted.

“We’d like to talk about a bill that we’re presenting to congress for their next session.”

“Yeah, we know. Jensen here has been noticeably absent, and then the rumors of abuse on the set, and now he’s here to support Jared.”

“He probably isn’t into sharing.” Eric quipped.

“Maybe you’d take this more seriously if one of you had been turned.” Jensen shot back.

“It’d take more than four alpha’s to turn me. Maybe it’s natural selection.” Steven responded.

“Excuse me,” Jared cut in.

“I’d like to respond to that. These four alphas came up behind me and began swinging.  I held my own for a while, but at some point they knocked me down, pushing my face into the dirt while violating me in way’s that are unimaginable. I fought back and managed to put a few of them in the hospital. My friend, my alpha found me, he claimed me, he knows I had to fight for everything I lost. I’m not sitting here letting you disrespect him."

Jared stood up.

“Jared wait,” Steven said.

Jared looked at the two alphas.

“We need to take a break and then will get to the meat and bones of your bill.”

The rest of the interview went smooth.

The trip back to Dallas was uneventful.

“I have a hotel room booked where we can spend the night, and tomorrow I have several houses lined up to look at in Austin,” Jensen said once the plane landed.

Jared looked around the airport this is not where he wanted to have this conversation.

“Um, I don’t want to buy a house.”

“What?” Jensen asked.

“I want my own apartment,” Jared stated.

TBC.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen come to terms with their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has followed along with this story. Thank you for the kudos and comments. I had about 4 endings in mind. I feel that this is the best one for Jared and Jensen. I'm not ruling out doing a time stamp but that's down the road if I do it.
> 
> All the mistakes are my own.

_“I want my own apartment,” Jared stated._

Jensen’s mouth opened and then closed.

“Not here, guys.” Misha cut in.

“We’ll discuss this at the hotel,” Jensen added.

Misha had a connecting flight to L.A.. so he and Jared said their goodbyes.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Neither of the men knew what to say to the other.

Jensen had rented them a suite. Jensen opened the door to the suite for Jared. Jared walked past him and went straight to the bathroom without putting his bags down.

Jensen sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Jared. He was still reeling from Jared’s earlier declaration.

Jensen heard the bathroom door click open.

“Jared.”

“Alpha.”

“Please, we need to talk.”

Jared took a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

Jensen cleared his throat.

“Look,” Jensen sighed, “We need to stay together. We’re mated.”

“Biology. That’s all, and we can work around that.”

“I don’t want to work around that. We’re not betas; this isn’t a breakup. I agree I’ve screwed up, but I love you, you’re my om-friend, my mate, my life.”

“I’m so pissed off at you. If you don’t support what I’m trying to do, then you are not with me. I needed you there with me. I needed your support. You gave me nothing but grief. We were friends, I..I don’t love you. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t say that,” Jensen begged.

“Without you I’m nothing. I’m sorry I should have been there with you. If you let me, I’ll spend every minute of every day making it up to you”

“I want my own apartment.”

Jensen stared at Jared for a long minute.

“Okay.”

Jensen turned away from Jared, his heart shattering into a million little pieces.

“Alpha,” Jared called.

Jensen turned back to look at Jared.

“Would you consider courting me?” Jared asked shyly.

“Yes,” Jensen said, as he grabbed Jared’s hand.

Two months later:

Jensen and Jared ended up renting two penthouse apartments in Austin next to each other. This decision made sense for a couple of reasons, Jensen needed to be in close proximity to Jared to keep his inner alpha in control. Secondly, it kept their separation a secret. Everyone thought the two men just needed extra space.

Jared’s bill didn’t pass in the congress, but it did start a movement. There were marches and sit ins and peaceful protests across America. Jared would make a few appearances urging the U.S. government to come up with a solution. Jensen would be they too. He stood quietly to the side, just lending Jared his support if needed. Jensen, unfortunately, was the butt of many jokes when it came to weak alphas but he shrugged it off and ignored the hatred sent his way.

They were now back in Vancouver filming. Jared was sharing a house with Misha. Jensen lived in, their original house. Jensen’s favorite Italian restaurant had just changed their policy on omegas. They no longer had to kneel or be hand fed. Jensen was so ready to court Jared he could hardly contain himself.  

It was the midday break when Jensen summoned the courage to ask Jared to go to dinner with him. They were walking back to their trailers.

“Um, Jay?”

Jared stopped in front of his trailer.

“I wanted to know if maybe tonight you’d like to go to dinner with me. Our favorite Italian restaurant has a few reservations opened.”

Jared was smiling until Jensen mentioned which restaurant.

“Wait, I know,” Jensen said. He pulled a folded up newspaper article out of his pocket and handed it to Jared.

Jared took the paper and quickly read the article.

Smiling when he looked back up at Jensen.

“I get to pick the wine.”

“Then it’s a date.” Jensen declared.

“It’s a date,” Jared said to himself as he watched his alpha walk way.

End...


End file.
